100 Percent Gensou Juice
by Kurzov
Summary: The Gensokyians end up in the strange world of 100% Orange Juice! Unfortunately, it's not all happy pudding and fireworks right now...
1. Chapter ONE, Part ONE

100% TOUHOU JUICE  
a Touhou Project / 100% Orange Juice crossover

A/N: I have recently started playing 100% Orange Juice. I like it. I've heard of the "random dood gapped into Gensokyo" fanfics, so why not make the reverse? Gensokyians gapped into _other_ places? I'll take "Variety" for 200, Yukari.  
A/N #2: I will divide this story up into multiple "SECTIONS" per chapter, at least for the moment. Each "CHAPTER" will take place around the same time, unless it says so otherwise.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE, SECTION ONE

REIMU and KAI: Protagonist's Reckoning

Reimu woke up in a bright red room, opening her eyes. The color of the walls made her head hurt, so she just closed her eyes again. The sound of a door opening could be heard, followed by a male voice. "Oh? Hello? Can you hear me?" The person asked. Reimu replied, "Yes, I can hear you. Now can you get me out of this room?" They obliged, picking them up and moving to a hallway. The walls weren't as bad of a color, so she could keep her eyes open. The person had brown hair and was wearing a black suit. "I don't know how you got here," he explained. "Maybe Poppo's just messing with us again. Regardless, my name's Kai. Welcome to the Fruitbat Mansion."

"Kai, Poppo, Fruitbat Mansion... Who? What? Is Remilia here?" Reimu asked, more confused than anything else. Kai was quick to respond. "Poppo is the proprietor of the mansion, she's quite the trickster. I don't know of any Remilia." Reimu let out a sigh. "If it's that blasted Yukari-" A door opened, although the sound was a bit far away from the two protagonists. "Who?" "Some idiot who thinks they can just send me to wherever she wants and not have something coming for her. She's _probably_ the reason I'm here." Kai nodded, acknowledging Reimu's complaints.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE, SECTION TWO

MARISA and KAE: A Blazing Magician

"Yo!" A voice called out to Marisa, her eyes jolted awake. "Uh... who are you?" Marisa groggily asked, as the person spun around. "It's Kae, silly! Blazing fire extraordinaire! What are you doing here, sleeping on a log?" Kae asked as she spun. The two loose red braids of hair on her head spun around like a fan. "What do you-" the now-fully awake magician muttered, before looking around. "-Oh, I see. I don't know why I'm here, ze. Or where I am. Or anything." "Well, how should I put this? Welcome to what we call the 'Witch's Forest'-" Marisa was smiling. "-It's a bit dangerous right now, because there's a flying castle on the loose." Kae tried to explain, but Marisa interrupted her yet again.

"You said a flying CASTLE? I think I could help." She then took off her big hat and started shifting through it. "Who are you, again?" Kae asked, watching Marisa rummage through her hat. "Marisa Kirisame, ordinary magician!" Marisa was quite excited. "Aha! Here it is." She pulled out her Mini-Hakkero, and began to run further into the forest, chasing after any flying castles that she saw. "Waiit for meee!" Kae yelled out, running to keep up with her.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE, SECTION THREE

KOISHI and TSIH: Stealthy Subconscious

"Go away!" Tsih yelled out, running away from people that were chasing her down. Her words did not stop them. _"Stealth On!"_ She silently played her "Hyper" card, which would allow her to (attempt to) escape unseen. As she attempted to run out of town as quickly as possible, she ran into a tangled mess connected to a single closed eye. "Gah!" she mistakenly blurted. _"Just grab onto that eye and I'll float on out with you."_ Tsih heard from... somewhere. Figuring that anywhere else was better than being chased by her pursuers again and again, she grabbed onto the tangled and floating eye. She then was lifted up off the ground, and began to travel far, far away from the city.

_"So, um, who are you?"_ More mind-messages. "Tsih. You don't need to know much about me. How are you talking to me anyway?" _"Telepathy!"_ Koishi seemed really energetic. "...I see. I don't know telepathy." Almost in the complete opposite manner, Tsih _flatly_ apologized, still traveling with the mostly-invisible Koishi.


	2. Chapter ONE, Part TWO

**_100% Gensou Juice_**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE, SECTION FOUR**

NITORI and MARC: Drafty

* * *

Marc shivered in the gusty winds and the darkness of night. _"D-d-drafty..." _He kept running around, looking for his trusty Red Barrel Plane. Someone had stolen it, and he needed it - fast! He was running when he saw a torrent of water rising in the distance from the ground like a geyser. He ran over to it, going over a hill, only to find a short blue-haired girl with a complicated machine releasing the water. She was aiming the water at a mass of chickens and seagulls, attempting to hold them back.

"M-miss! H-have you seen my plane?" "I wish I could say yes!" The water-wielding girl replied, not stopping to glance at the planeless aviator. He pulled out a gun that he had seen randomly lying on the ground during his search and began shooting at the advancing animals. "Much appreciated!"

The shots were slow but accurate, the water from the girl's machine helping to keep the animals in one place.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE, SECTION FIVE**

EIRIN and KIRIKO: Doctor Is In

* * *

Eirin woke up in the other end of where she expected to be: a hospital room. A purple-haired doctor entered, and began talking. "Ah. You're awake. Star Breaker-" Eirin interrupted. "Um. Who?" "Not important. She bombed you way too many times for me to count. Gashed your face and arms _really_ badly." The doctor handed Eirin a hand mirror. She grimaced upon seeing her injuries. Her dress was torn apart and ruptured in various places, and her face had a _very _noticable gash on both sides, although some bandages covered up parts. "I'm Doctor Kiriko. Please let me or my assistants know if you need anything." Kiriko walked out, leaving Eirin to grasp her own situation.

She slowly began to recollect what happened. Her spell cards seemed to be useless, the attacks of this 'Star Breaker' were endless, and she just kept on mentioning this name... what was it... she couldn't remember it. Oh well. Might as well keep resting up and healing.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE, SECTION SIX**

SWEET GUARDIANS: The Other Breaker

* * *

Sweet Breaker was stumped. Her friend and longtime ally, Star Breaker, had suddenly started attacking everyone in sight, with no apparent motive at all. She initially thought of asking Q.P. to call a meeting of the Sweet Guardians, but she wasn't sure if it would help or just paint a bigger target on their backs, so she refrained.

Well, there was a Sweet Guardian approaching anyway. "Hey Sweet!" Tomomo called out. "Hey." "Is something wro-" "**_VERY_.** Star Breaker is attacking anyone that she sees, and I was thinking of asking Q.P. to call an emergency meeting. Thing is, I feel that would put an even bigger target on us... we can't afford that right now." Tomomo sighed. "I... I see."

* * *

A/N: The pace of the story will begin to pick up beginning in Chapter Two, which will be written next. I don't have any more viable sections for this first chapter, which is why I'm halting Chapter One here. Plus, we gotta keep time moving. There_ **will **_be more groups later on. We'll also see what Gensokyo has been up to since the disappearances of our friends after the end of Chapter Two.

* * *

KURZOV 04/04/2019


	3. Chapter TWO, Part ONE

100% GENSOU JUICE

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION ONE**

**REIMU and KAI: ****Questions**

* * *

"So how's it like here?" Reimu questioned. "Oh, most of the time it's really peaceful. Last big problem that happened was when everybody turned to pigs for whatever reason." Kai stood up, when the entrant from earlier rushed in. She looked all beat up with cuts all across her face and arms, and halted to catch her breath before shouting. "Star Breaker almost obliterated me! She's gone crazy!" She then promptly blacked out. Kai and Reimu looked at each other as well as the blacked-out woman.

Kai spoke up. "Star Breaker? Oh c-" His eyes widened. "Who?" "Star Breaker is like," Kai takes a moment to think. "...the most dangerous person in this world! She could vaporize you in seconds, if she didn't go along with our rules... You could not have come at a worse time!" Reimu was shocked. "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad..."

"Could I do anything about it?" Kai shrugs. "I wouldn't know for sure."

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION TWO**

**MARISA and KAE: Fiery Spark**

* * *

"Where are we going to?" Kae asked whilst running. "Chasing after the floating castles, ze!" After a little while, they spot one hovering in the sky a bit above the tall trees located all around the two. "Aha!" Before Marisa can attack, Kae throws down a card.

"What's that gonna do?" Marisa asks, turning to her. "Oh, it's gonna increase your power for a while." Marisa turns back, aims the Mini-Hakkero at the flying castle, and declares her attack. "Feel my annhiliation of love! Love Sign, Master Spark!" The massive beam barely made a dent, confusing Marisa. "The heck? Did your card fail?" "My cards don't fail most of the time. I noticed that you didn't use a card, so perhaps it's the system limiting you?" Kae theorizes. "I _did_ use a card." Marisa shows Kae the Master Spark card. She examines it a bit. "So it's free? No stars necessary?" "Well, it's stronger in the night, if that's what you're asking me." Kae shakes her head. This didn't make any sense.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION THREE**

**KOISHI and TSIH: Subconscious II**

* * *

Koishi and Tsih landed in a grassy field, as Mira walk by. "Tsih! What's up!" They ask. "Oh, just had to escape again." A nod. "What's with this floating eyeball doing here?" Mira drag the eyeball a bit, unintentionally flinging Koishi around. "Ow ow ow..." She muttered, before removing her invisibility, revealing a girl with a green dress and yellow hat.

"Mira, this is..." Koishi leans over and whispers her name into Tsih's ear. "This is Koishi. Koishi, Mira." "Nice to meet you." Koishi didn't respond with words, but gave a smile. "Well, what no-wooah!" Tsih rose and fell, and continued to turn up and down, flipping very quickly. This caused her to faint, and she was thrown to the ground quite forcefully. "NOBODY TOUCHES MY TSIH! SHOW YOURSELF!" Mira blasted.

The sound of cackling was heard from behind the two. They turned around to see Seija Kijin. "You! I know you! You're the one that cheated out of everything!" Seija chuckled, saying, "You bet I am." "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Mira rushed at Seija, only to get sidestepped and kicked from behind.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION FOUR**

**NITORI and MARC: Jonathan**

* * *

"Why are they attacking you?" Marc shivered, but kept shooting, as did Nitori. "I don't know! I just woke up here and they started attacking me!" A shadow crept up from behind them... the shadow of Big Jonathan. Nitori looked behind her, seeing the giant seagull. "Oh, it's just a seagull?" Marc panicked, turning around and around. There were seagulls and chickens around them... all around them. "Shoot! We're surrounded!" "Dang it!" The two attempted to beat down the mob of avians, but it was too much for them. They were knocked down and taken off...

* * *

KURZOV 04/08/2019


	4. Chapter TWO, Part TWO

**_100% GENSOU JUICE_**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION FIVE**

EIRIN and KIRIKO: Healing

* * *

Eirin's wounds were beginning to clear, and she was up and walking. She brushed into Dr. Kiriko in a hallway. "Are you feeling better, Miss Eirin?" She asked, to Eirin's reply, "Yes, I'm alright. And just Eirin is fine. May I go?" Kiriko shook her head, squinting. "Until this Star Breaker situation is cleared up, I wouldn't want to risk you getting hurt, _or worse_." The doctor put emphasis on the 'or worse'. Eirin closed her eyes and nodded back, before turning around and returning to her bed.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION SIX**** \- PART ONE**

SWEET GUARDIANS: Outsiders...

* * *

"So Star Breaker's gone mad, we've got a whole bunch of visitors right out of the blue, things are going sour fast, _and_ the Flying Castles are roaming the Witch's Forest again!?" A panic-wracked Q.P. summarized. "Yes." There it was. Confirmation. Q.P. dramatically slammed her face into the table she was sitting at, sitting back up just as quickly. "So what do you think we should do?" Tomomo brought up. "Well, I would get Sora to help, but I haven't seen her in a while." Q.P. stood up, walking a bit. "Come to think of it, there's been a lot of disappearances lately. Miusaki, Hime, Sora, Peat..." She sat back down. "How do _you_ know that?" Sweet Breaker jokingly asked in a rather British accent, as Tomomo let out a cough.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION SEVEN \- PART ONE**

MIUSAKI, HIME, SORA, PEAT: Going The Other Way, Too

* * *

The witch woke up first. "Ugh... what happened to me..." she groaned, getting her face off of the ground. "Hey, pilot, wake up!" Miusaki crawled over to Peat and began to shake him. It worked, and the pilot was startled awake. "Oh no it's- oh, it's just you. Don't startle me like that," Peat demanded. "Well, since you asked nicely..." Peat slowly sat up, still jumpy. "All I remember is flying in my plane, when I saw some missile flying toward me. It was silent, too! I saw it too late... I guess the plane crashed," the pilot suggested. "Marc probably did it. We're rivals and all." Miusaki thought for a while, then asked, "But just straight up attacking you like that? Are silent missiles common for you?" Miusaki looked confused. "They aren't. Silent Missiles barely even exist at all, because they're regulated to the brim. And that's what is giving me a ton of doubts about all of this." As the two talked, the soldier and the ultimate weapon slowly woke themselves up. "Augh," Sora groaned, visibly having a large wound on her leg. "I think you'll just have to deal with the pain for now," Hime regrettably muttered. Sora nodded, picking herself up. Hime did the same.

* * *

_INTERMISSION - PART ONE..._

**MILES: A Job Far, Far From Home**

* * *

Miles Yacaranie had no idea what he had gotten into, but someone in a dark violet dress needed somebody to fill a job, and fast. He had been without one for months, so he naturally said yes, without even a second thought. But "Why me?" He thought to himself while staring at the horizon. They could have picked anyone else... why'd she pick _him_? He had no idea of the specifics, and was only told to "stay there and go beat stuff up if someone complains". His forehead and neck were hurting badly, this ball that he was given was burning his hand, and then his head came... inches away from a knife. "Where is Reimu?" The knife-wielding lady dressed in a maid's outfit demanded an answer. "Who?" The confused Miles muttered, but the maid wanted none of it. "If you've got the orb and the gohei, you better _well_ know where she is!" she exclaimed, putting a knife to Miles' face. "I don't know a 'Reimu'! Not a one!" He panicked.

_to be continued..._

* * *

KURZOV 05/07/2019


	5. Chapter TWO, Part THREE

Reviews! Apologies for forgetting to respond in the last chapter, but here I am now!

Derago: Yes, very true, but you'll see later that... well, I won't give it away _just_ yet.

* * *

**100% GENSOU JUICE**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION SIX -** PART TWO

_SWEET GUARDIANS: "Resolution Plan"_

* * *

"So how should we go about fixing all of this? Any ideas?" Q.P. opened, with soft mumbling between the other Sweet Guardians soon following. Eventually, Tomomo spoke up. "I'm... not immediately willing to trust the outsiders. For all we know, they could have brought Star to the way she is now! We need to do this by our lonesome." She tapped the table a few times to remind the others. Sweet Breaker then butted in. "Are you suicidal!? You just cannot do that, if you want to have any chance at survival, let alone defeating her!" "I still don't trust them." Q.P. audibly grumbled, thinking of her options from here on out. "I say we ask for their help." Tomomo grumbled, walking out.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION SEVEN ****-** PART TWO

_MIUSAKI, PEAT, HIME, SORA: "In Shadows"_

* * *

The group of four began to walk, Sora leading, and headed off toward the rather large mansion far away in the foggy distance. They hit a fork in the road, and stopped to look around. The visibility was extremely poor here, and you could only barely see 50 feet in front of you. Interestingly, even though she had special technology that could hide the fog from her sight, Sora couldn't hide the extremely thick fog surrounding the mansion itself. "Damn," she swore. "Can't even hide the fog down near the mansion, or whatever it was." She and the others looked around from before, when suddenly she was ran into from the side. Looking down, a little girl with blonde hair and a black dress was now holding onto her leg, visibly scared. "Little girl," Peat softly said, trying to comfort her, "What's wrong?" The girl replied, tersely and tiredly, "Shadows... chasing me... I tried to get rid of them..." she went on, muttering some more. "Power over the dark... but they sucked it all up..." She went on, Peat listening all the while. He picked the girl up, now standing up. All of a sudden, she pointed into the fog and cried out, "Here they come!"

* * *

**INTERMISSION -** PART TWO

_MILES: "Trial By Timestop"_

* * *

"Suuuuuuure!" The maid dragged out her words, continuing. "For all I know you've got her locked up!" she accused, bringing out another knife. Miles jumped to the side, attempting to avoid the imminent strike. As the sound of a furnace could be heard in the background, the world around him turned to grayscale and a monotone voice from the maid's general direction declared, "Time Sign. Private Square." Miles quickly found out that he was unable to do anything anymore, and saw stationary knives start appearing throughout his field of view. The knives started out all having red handles, but some changed colors to green or blue after a little while, along with their angle. Strangely, none of the knives seemed to have a shine to them.

Eventually, the world slowly returned to its normal color, and the knives began to move as well. He attempted to move out of the way of the oncoming knives, but that just led him to get hit by more from behind, which he wasn't able to see. The knives broke through the light clothing he was wearing, cutting into his back a little. He also felt a static-like jolt from the area where they cut him. The maid then just stood there, not attacking for a while. "Do you not have any..." She paused. "...No matter. By the time this is over..." More knives showed up in her right hand. These ones, however, were shiny as ever. "You'll be dead, Hakurei impersonator." She glared at Miles, intent to kill in her eyes.

* * *

Next time, the Triple Battle commences...

* * *

KURZOV 05/14/2019

CHANGED 05/14/2019 - fixed header formatting


	6. Chapter TWO, Part FOUR

**100% GENSOU JUICE**

* * *

A/N: So the new OJ update came out a few weeks ago. It will be implemented into the story as necessary.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION FOUR** \- EXTRA

_KOISHI, MIRA, TSIH_ vs. _SEIJA KIRIN_

* * *

The Mira pick themselves up, and run back towards Koishi and the collapsed Tsih. "You know more about this idiot than we ever will, can you fight this one, please?" they ask, muttering. "Yes!" Koishi finally spoke, getting into a battle stance. "Youkai Reversal!" Seija cried out, as the Mira pedal backward to attend the knocked-out Tsih. Unlike what Koishi had expected, this... spell card involved dice, apparently, which appeared above the two combatants. Seija hit the dice from below, which eventually halted at a two. She then impatiently waited for Koishi, who, after a while, figured it out. She hit her die in the same manner, and the result was a four. Once the dice landed, they disappeared, and a rather noisy zooming noise was heard. Suddenly, Koishi was hit by... something from out of the blue. "Hey! What was that for!" she groaned. Seija said nothing back, now awaiting Koishi's attack. "Subterranean Rose!" Koishi declared a card, but it did... nothing. Not a single danmaku shot was fired. "Ahahahaha~" Seija laughed maniacally, now shouting out, "Change Evasion! Imaginary Numbers!" Another set of dice appeared overhead. Seija rolled a seven... and Koishi rolled a _one_. Koishi was thrown up and far into the distance, instantly being knocked out.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO, SECTION SEVE****N** \- EXTRA

_SORA, HIME, PEAT, MIUSAKI _vs. _?_

* * *

"Here they come!" the girl cried out, pointing to some dark blobs quickly approaching from the fog. "Uhm, where's my dice!?" Scrambling, Peat fired a shotgun from his right hand at the numerous shadows, holding the girl closely with his left. However, the bullets seemed to be absorbed by the heavy shadows shrouding them from vision. Miusaki fired magical flames, but to the same effect. "Aw, dang it," she added. "Darkness... True Demarcation..." A terrible cacaphony went on. As burning fires were heard, bright colored lights went flying, of which the number was far too many to count. But they had a pattern... although Hime failed to see it in time. She was hit again and again, glass breaking every time she was hit. Eventually, she was forced to float up above the battle, now looking semi-transparent. "Hime!" Sora looked up, seeing her. "I'm okay!" Hime tried to call back, but she couldn't be heard. The remaining three worked through the pattern. "Use one of those... uh..." The girl shouted, blanking on something. "Use what!?" Sora yelled. "Umm... Bright stick things!" Peat kept shooting his shotgun from his right hand, but they kept advancing. "You mean a flashlight?" was the response. "I mean, I guess so?" The girl wasn't sure what a flashlight was. "Well, alright, I'll take a look," Sora stated, while continuing to shoot energy beams at the approaching shadows. After a while, the shadows were almost right on top of the four, but Sora found what she was looking for. She shined it as brightly as she could, stopping the shadows right in their tracks.

With the light encroaching on the shadows, the veils lifted. Inside the shadows were strange skeleton-like figures, shifting around disgustingly. Miusaki had to hold herself back from vomiting... But she endured, blazing magical fireballs at the now shadowless... things. Without the shadows, they were pretty much defenseless, leading many of them to simply dissipate once they got hit by a single flame. The three remaining fighters worked in a team, with Sora shining a flashlight, and Peat and Miusaki going on the attack. Rumia watched the battle from the safety of Peat's arm, fearful for her life. Eventually, the area's skies _finally_ began to clear, and the shadows stopped throwing themselves at the group, mainly disappearing entirely. Once the skies returned to normal, Hime was able to return to the rest of the group. "Whew! I was worried for you all!" She said, hugging Sora. "Hey! We won!" the girl shouted, now with a dark shadow surrounding her.

* * *

**INTERMISSION** \- EXTRA

_MILES _vs. _SAKUYA IZAYOI_

* * *

"Very well..." The maid sighed, declaring something new in the same monotone voice as before. "Illusionary Image! Lunar Clock!" Voices could be heard shouting in the distance, and Miles was able to make out shouts of "Stop! Stop! Stop it!" The origin of the voices were audibly approaching at a rapid rate, but the attack had already began. It started with little blue orbs, glowing brightly, and then she stopped time for a moment in order to place a whole layer of knives. She tilted some while leaving others alone. Once time started moving again, Miles was a bit readier for the attack, moving about to avoid some knives, but still getting hit by others. One knife in particular sweeped into his exposed shoulder, sticking inside it. After the attack halted, Miles turned his attention to the orb at his feet. He had noted before all of this that holding the red-and-white colored orb with his hands felt very heavy (and burned them, as he discovered earlier), but he hadn't tried _kicking_ it. So, he kicked the orb, aiming at the maid. Doing this made the orb feel unusually light. However, she simply stopped time and moved out of the way. The orb subsequently went a bit crazy, bouncing all over the place. Eventually, however, Miles caught the orb with his foot.

At the same time, the source of the voice revealed itself. It was... a disc, colored much like the orb. A bright flash of light revealed a man in a blue-and-white suit. "Didn't I ask you two to stop!?" He barked at the two. "Well, we've got an impersonator of the Hakurei variety," The maid made a few steps, moving closer. "I-I already told her that I don't know of any Reimu!" Miles stammered. "A-a lady in p-purple plopped me h-here!" The man and the maid sighed rather audibly. "Oh, you mean _she's _got a hand in this!?" "...It appears that way." The two complained, Miles still rather confused. "Who are you two anyway?" The man shook his head. "My name is Shin-Gyoku. I am a gateguard." The maid stayed silent. "I shall lead the way. Follow me," he eventually proposed, walking into the shrine. Miles and the maid followed him in soon after.

* * *

KURZOV 05/29/2019


End file.
